


Butt deep in romance and small touches

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, somekind of au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: Davekat week, day 5 - Generated PromptSetting: BookstorePrompt: Brief brushes of contact either deliberate or accidental; things brushing under a table





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im an hour late where I am, but its a miracle (Gamzee, no, go away) I even managed to post this that soon. I thought I wont be able to finish at time one of these days. It was a really busy day today... or I guess yesterday now.
> 
> Also I really went deep into my inner woman 'cos this feels cheesier for me than the cheesy au I wrote for day 2.

Yeah, yeah, your name is Dave Strider; let's just get over this shit, your kinda busy here.

Well not really but in your opinion scoping out your best friend slash fresh boyfriend looking through the romance section with that cute expression where he scrunches up his nose and brows in concentration is a very busy and very important occupation.

You were currently sitting by a table placed in the largest fucking bookstore that you've ever seen in a plaza. Like seriously, ever since the treaty between trolls and humans, the content of books and other entertainment just doubled and Karkat's favourite section alone took up the size of a regular Marks&Spencer. You are practically sitting butt deep in romance, troll and human alike, and this was Karkat's biggest playground ever were he can skip and sing like Julie Andrews for all his heart's content.

Sitting in a bookstore out of all the places in a plaza may not have been your ideal choice to spend your time, but seeing Karkat being something similar to happy and excited for a change makes it all worth it. Ogling at his attractiveness and cute little quirks is a fairly acceptable bonus as well.

When the troll heads towards you with a stack of nine, ten, eleven...twelve books, your face falls.

“Man, you are so cruel. I am going to just sit here like all those stereotypical husbands fondling their testicles like a bunch of jackasses, waiting outside the lingerie store for their wives who take ten hours to purchase one bra, while you’re skipping in the ninth cloud of the Land of Literature and Romance. I thought that as my new boyfriend you knew that I need attention. Specifically your attention. Hey, are you even listening to me? Not cool, bro. I’m being the worst Furby here and you are doing a bad job of taking care of me.” Your tirade gets interrupted by a loud ‘paff’ of books hitting the table, one even falling on the floor by the force with an elegant flop. This earns a few disapproving glances from other people but Karkat doesn’t gives two flying fucks about them.

“Shut your pie hole, Dave.” He scolds, his arms crossed. He looks like a soft angry animal. “I’m just going to briefly look into them to see if they are worth my fucking money.”

You groan a little. Brief is a very vast concept on planet Vantas.

“You know what?” the troll starts up. “If I can have this then we can go to that bouncy castle that you’ve been giving longing barkbeast eyes at outside.”

You perk up at that but maintain your disinterested façade for him. “You couldn’t see me giving any kind of eyes. You can’t prove it.” You say and tap at your shades.

“Whatever you say, you overgrown wriggler.” Karkat rolls his eyes and bends down to pick up the dropped book. You have a better access to the novel so you also reach down.

Your fingers brush and your heart goes all doki doki like in one of Bro’s shitty animes. His skin is grey and hard and so much warmer compared to your unnaturally pale hand and it makes you wonder how nice you contrast each other and that you should touch him more. Not in the weird way though.

You’re not the only one flustered, the difference between the two of you is that you can hide it well thanks to years of practice while his shows in the way he averts his gaze and doesn’t know what to do next. You help him out with grabbing the book in question before the troll even has a chance.

As you hand him the novel you make sure to deliberately graze against his hand again.

You really haven’t had the chance to do all the physical affection stuff. The two of you were dancing around each other for the longest time ‘till literally yesterday you admitted you liked one another and agreed to be boyfriends or matesprits or whatever over lunch. It makes sense that something like this makes you both embarrassed.

Karkat mutters a not so angry ‘thanks’ and sits beside you, starting to skim over the first chapter of each novel.

You entertain yourself with fully soaking in the sight of your troll boyfriend. The way his nubby, little, orange candy corn horns stick out against his dark mess of a hair, his tired yellow eyes follow each written word left to right, left to right… The way he rests his head on his right hand, letting his cheek go all smooshed up while his left holds the page… you realise that damn, these are very not straight thoughts and you don’t fucking care.

However this activity can amuse you so far, a part of your brain just gets bored. You swing your legs as a solution and the act quickly goes down the drain when your foot collides with something.

“AHH, FUCKING NOOKSCRATCHING SHITBAGEL!” Karkat screams and an employee looks at him horrified. “Keep your nasty walking appendage to yourself and stop kicking me!”

“Chill dude, it was an accident.” You defend with arms held up in surrender.

The troll huffs. “If you are capable of behaving yourself for twenty minutes I swear I will personally buy you an hour in the stupid ball pit after the bouncy castle.” He offers and not even waiting for an answer he goes back to reading. You can’t say no to that.

But your little clumsy display gives you an idea. And it’s awesome.

Extremely slowly and carefully, not to startle him, you inch your leg towards him until it gently presses against his. Karkat doesn’t seem to notice, so engrossed with what he’s reading, but you are very aware of the closeness.

You slowly start to move your leg up and down, thigh brushing against with thigh, knee to knee. This gets the troll’s attention as his body stiffens and takes a quick glance at you. You point your shaded gaze away from him innocently and you don’t understand why you feel all weak like jelly.

The nubby boy’s relaxes into the motion and lets you continue.

Success!

Time for the next stage.

With one smooth move your foot gently hooks around his leg, wrapping around it nicely like a snake around a tree and the heat radiating from him where the contact is, its intoxicating.

A light red blush creeps up his grey face and you feel like laughing when he looks around to see if anyone's witnessing your actions. Thankfully your clever footwork is hidden under the table.

You move again, legs still tangled in each other, your foot starts caressing his shin and rub one knee to another. Karkat squirms and looks conflicted between shouting at you and letting himself melt into the touches so he ends up hiding his flushed face in one hand and gritting his teeth.

You stop with your ministrations in fear that it's too much for him and whether you've overstepped some boundary. You may be boyfriends but so far you pretty much just shared a lunch and only kissed once and maybe held hands for a very short while. You wouldn't want to scare him off.

Your fears are calmed when you see Karkat has collected himself and is more relaxed. The troll tentatively nudges a knee into your thigh and combined with the little hopeful glint in his eyes you figure he wants you to continue.

You resume massaging his leg with yours and you're not even sure if you're causing butterflies to dance in his stomach or in yours. When the dark haired boy slowly starts to move along with you then yep, there are definitely butterflies doing the cha-cha inside of you and fuck, if this isn't the nicest and most exciting thing you've ever experienced.

Karkat pretends to read but you know that's just a cover up to blend into the bookstore setting.

At some point you feel his hand touch yours for a second then withdraw. You lock eyes with him and you can't handle the other's shy gaze so you look away like the flustered dork you are. A hesitant finger brushes its way from your wrist to nails and stops to wonder whether to proceed. His touch rivals with your sick fires and you guess you could rap hours about it when you’re not a complete mess who can only hear his quickening heartbeat.

Eventually the troll's hand slips into your palm under the table and when his thumb strokes your skin you feel like kissing him right then and there, and you squeeze his hand.

Karkat has already beat you to that thought because before you can understand what is happening, his lips are on yours and holy shit it's better than your first kiss. He feels so nice and warm and alive, your mouth is tingling pleasantly and you just want to take this dude home and keep kissing him forever.

He moves back breathless and your face follows his, still dazed and under the magic of him, which makes him gift you a small smile.

"You want to go somewhere private and make out?" Karkat asks.

"Can we make out in the ball pit?"

Your boyfriend frowns. "That's not fucking private, doushlord."

"We could make it private." You say and waggle your eyebrows suggestively. It rewards you with a hand being gently shoved in your face.

"I fucking hate you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont be afraid to send kudos or a comment


End file.
